Uzume Wa Yuusha De Aru
by Aya - Agan
Summary: Uzume seorang anak perempuan yang dikurung oleh Taisha. Kabur dan keluar dari kurungan-nya lalu bertemu dengan Yuuki Yuuna. Dalam cerita ini ada OC yang ditambahkan dengan bumbu intrik yang sama dengan original story. kejadian diambil saat kondisi yuuna dkk membaik. Siapa sebenarnya Uzume?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Namaku Uzume, atau begitulah Taisha biasa memanggilku.

Umurku sendiri, aku sudah lupa, aku berhenti menghitung umurku, dan aku juga tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku ditahan dikamar ini oleh mereka. Penampilanku sendiri tidak banyak berubah, sepertinya aku tidak tumbuh besar. Begitu pula dengan ukuran dadaku, _standard._ C cup kah? Atau D? ya diantara itu. Rambutku berwarna putih pendek denagn mata berwarna hijau dan tinggi badanmu sekitar 155 cm. cukup tinggi.

Sudah hampir 3 bulan berlalu saat kejadian yang terjadi pada Yuusha[1] sebelumnya.

Yuusha itu bernama Yuuki Yuuna.

Pertarungan dengan Vertex berakhir dengan kemenangan yuusha.

Kemenangan yang harus dibayar dengan mahal.

Terlalu mahal, karena salah satu dari yuusha yaitu Yuuna harus kehilangan seluruh kemampuan tubuhnya.

Apakah itu bisa disebut kemenangan? Aku juga bertanya demikian.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Taisha, kenapa mereka semua menutup-nutupi bahwa penggunaan mankai akan membuat tubuh Yuusha menjadi tidak karuan. Untungnya mereka sedikit demi sedikit pulih dari efek pengunaan mankai.

Apakah agar mereka bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pertarungan dan tidak takut akan efek samping penggunaan kekuatan mereka, ataukah mereka dibiarkan untuk bermimpi menjadi seorang pahlawan yang melindungi umat manusia, yang sudah jelas hampir musnah? Dan yang selalu mereka tutup-tutupi.

Aku juga selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar dari tempat ini tidak seperti yang lain mereka bisa bertarung digaris depan sementara aku berdiam diri ditempat ini melihat mereka bertarung dan hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan mereka saja.

Aku merasa tidak berguna selalu bersembunyi dan selalu dilindungi.

Sama seperti Shinju-sama yang kadang aku berpikir kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang lebih untuk umat manusia?

Aku tidak punya teman ditempat ini sendirian dan hanya bisa berbicara ke orang yang dikirim taisha ketika ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat Juukai sudah selesai.

Hanya seseorang yang diijinkan untuk berkomunikasi denganku, dan tentu dia juga diijinkan untuk menemaniku dikala aku bosan. Entah orang keberapa anak ini aku lupa menghitung tetapi dia sangat baik padaku dan selalu mengatakan, aku pasti akan berteman baik dengan adik perempuannya, Karin.

Saat kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu juga, aku hanya bisa mengatakan maaf padanya karena Karin kehilangan sebagian kemampuan dari tubuhnya dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tetapi dia tetap tersenyum dan mengatakan adikku sangat kuat dia akan baik-baik saja.

Orang itu bernama Miyoshi Harunobu.

Harunobu selalu menjadi lawan bicaraku, tetapi kadang aku iri kepadanya karena dia sangat dekat sekali dengan anak dari keturunan keluarga Nogi. Bahkan ketika aku ingin menemui Nogi seluruh orang dari Taisha melarangku. Padahal aku hanya ingin berada disisinya ketika dia sudah berusaha dengan keras melindungi tempat ini, dan yang lebih parah adalah bahkan Harunobu juga melarangku dan mengatakan padaku agar aku tetap diam dikamarku.

Setiap hari benar-benar membosankan. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini. Lalu menemui anak itu…. Yuuki Yuuna.


	2. Chapter 1 : The New Blooming Flower

Chapter 1 : The New Blooming Flower

Semua orang panik, mereka mencari seorang gadis yang lari dari kamarnya.

Gadis yang seharusnya dilindungi, tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan siapapun, dan harus tetap suci. Nama gadis itu adalah Uzume.

"Harunobu-sama, bagaimana ini. kita kehilangan Uzume-sama."

"Tenangkan dirimu, aku yakin Uzume-sama masih ada ditempat ini. cepat cari dan temukan secepatnya"

Tempat yang asalnya tenang berubah menjadi tempat bising yang tidak terkendali. Hingga seseorang muncul dan berteriak.

"kalian semua diam!"

"Oyakata-sama![1]"

"Harunobu, apakah benar Uzume-sama berhasil keluar dari kamarnya?"

"ya benar Oyakata-sama, tetapi itu tidak akan lama, kami pasti menemukan-nya dan membawa dia kembali ke kamarnya"

"Sudah itu tidak perlu. Sekarang apa kau tahu kemungkinan dia pergi kemana?"

"Ya aku punya bayangan, kemungkinan besar dia akan menemui Yuuna di smp shansu"

"kalau begitu, awasi saja dia. Setelah dia senang dan melakukan apa yang dia inginkan baru bawa dia kembali ketempat ini"

"Baik saya mengerti."

"ini kesempatan bagus agar dia lebih mengerti bagaimana manusia itu bekerja dan tidak semua manusia itu seperti apa yan dia pikirkan"

Hari sudah hampir malam, Uzume masih belum bisa ditemukan dan perintah dari pimpinan Taisha pun sudah dikeluarkan agar membiarkan Uzume lepas dan bertindak sesuka hatinya.

Sementara itu.

"Apakah mereka berhenti mengejar."

Dia lalu mlihat kebelakang dan sekitarnya. Anak itu lalu keluar dari pertahanan yang dibuat shinju sama.

"uaa…. Sepertinya mereka membuat sesuatu yang aneh, mereka saling memakan satu sama lain"

Anak itu melihat Vertex yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Apakah dunia ini sudah tamat dan hanya tersisa pohon ini saja? Apakah mungkin manusia bisa merebut kembali tanah yang sudah dirusak oleh mereka?"

Anak itu lalu pergi, tetapi satu Vertex mendekatinya lalu dia menebas vertex tersebut. Vertex yang lain lalu menyadari hal tersebut tetapi mereka hancur sebelum bisa mendekati gadis itu.

"sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini, mulai tidak aman"

Gadis itu lalu masuk kembali ke pertahanan yang dibuat oleh shinju-sama. Dia meloncat cukup tinggi dan akhirnya terjatuh disuatu tempat yang dia tidak ketahui.

Sementara itu.

"Haah, lelahnya.."

"Yuuna-chan lain kali jangan memaksakan dirimu, kau masih harus banyak beristirahat untuk memulihkan kondisimu sepenuhnya"

"Un, maafkan aku Tougou-san karena sudah membuatmu khawatir"

"Tidak apa-apa Yuuna-chan"

Yuuna, tiba-tiba berhenti dan melihat kearah kanan, dia melihat seseorang berjalan sempoyongan tidak karuan.

"Tougou-san lihat, siapa itu?"

"Eh.. Anak laki-laki?"

"Tidak sepertinya dia anak perempuan bila melihat tubuhnya"

Mereka berdua diam dan melihat gerak gerik anak tersebut.

"mencurigakan, Yuuna-chan ayo kita pergi"

"un.."

Tiba-tiba anak itu terjatuh dan terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tougou-san, anak itu!"

"Yuuna-chan!?"

Yuuna lalu berlari kearah anak perempuan yang dilihatnya terjatuh. Dia mendekatinya lalu mengangkat kepalanya mendekati tubuhnya.

"hey apa kau tidak apa?"

"Yuuki… Yuu…na.. sam..a?"

Tougou dan Yuuna kaget karena mendengar anak itu menyebut nama lengkap Yuuna.

'sama?' pikir Tougou

"Yuuna, apa kau kenal dia?"

"Tidak, aku tidak megenalnya Tougou-san"

"Syukurlah, Aku menemukanmu.. hehe"

Akhirnya anak perempuan itu pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

Tougou lalu mencari bantuan untuk menolong dan yuuna mencoba untuk menyadarkan anak itu. hingga akhirnya warga datang menolong.  
"Tougou-san kita bawa anak ini kerumahku"

"Ya kau benar Yuuna-chan."

Akhirnya mereka membawa anak itu kerumah Yuuna dibantu oleh warga sekitar yang ikut membantu.

Tidak lama kemudian, anak itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat yuuna dan tougou ada disisinya.

"Tougou-san akhirnya dia bangun"

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan ambilkan air"

"Ukh.. dimana aku?"

"umm.. apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"kepalaku sedikit pusing"

"Ini minumlah ini kau akan baikan"

"Terima kasih"

Orang tua Yuuna kemudian datang lalu menyuruh Yuuna dan Tougou untuk keluar sebentar karena anak itu akan diperiksa dulu oleh dokter.

Yuuna dan Tougou kemudian keluar dari kamar.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Uzume-sama?"

Nama anak itu adalah Uzume. Orang tua Yuuna memanggil dia dengan panggilan tersebut.

"-sama? Oh.. Keluarga besar Yuuna huh? Apakah kau akan mengembalikanku pada Taisha? Maaf tapi aku akan pergi lagi kalau kalian mengembalikanku kesana"

"Tentu saja tidak, Taisha Sudah mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal ditempat ini, bersama kami"

"Oh. Jadi mereka menyerah?"

"bukan begitu, tetapi mereka mengatakan kalau kau sudah puas dengan apa yang ingin kau lakukan tolong kembali ke Taisha"

"huh, apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang mau kembali kesana"

Semua terdiam ketika uzume mengatakan hal tersebut lalu tiba-tiba orang tua yuuna mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan semua orang di dalam kamar tersebut.

"bagaimana kalau begini, kau boleh tinggal bersama kami. Dengan catatan kau harus tetap berada dalam pengawasan kami dan tentu saja menjadi anggota keluarga kami"

"Eh, maksudmu?"

"Uzume-sama, mulai hari ini namamu menjadi Uzume Yuuna"

Uzume terdiam tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau kau menyetujui hal itu, kau boleh tinggal bersama kami dan berekolah bersama dengan Yuuki-chan"

Uzume menundukan kepalanya, dia mulai ingat kalau dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Yuuna-chan.

"Baiklah aku mengerti tetapi tolong jangan buat aku kembali kekamar sialan itu"

"Ya kami berjanji"

Setelah pembicaraan itu Yuuna dan Tougou disuruh untuk memasuki kamar Uzume.

"Yuuki-chan, perkenalkan dia adalah sepupu jauh mu, dia bernama Uzume-chan"

"Yo Yuuki-chan, akhirnya aku menemukanmu"

Tougou dan yuuna saling melihat satu sama lain dan terkejut.

"Eeeehhhhhh!?"

Orang tua yuuna bercerita pada Yuuna dan Tougou bahwa Uzume datang tadi siang dan langsung pergi mencarimu. Lalu alasan kenapa mereka tidak mengatakannya pada Yuuna itu karena mereka ingin menjadikan ini sebuah kejutan hanya saja terjadi seperti ini.

Uzume juga lalu menjelaskan kalau itu benar, maka dari itu Uzume bisa langsung mengenali Yuuna saat bertemu tadi dijalan sebelum Uzume pingsan.

Akhirnya masalah terselesaikan dan Uzume juga akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu dengan mereka.

Orang tua yuuna lalu perggi keluar sebentar sementara Yuuna dan Tougou disuruh untuk menjaga Uzume sebentar.

"Sekali lagi perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzume Yuuna"

"Aku Yuuki Yuuna dan dia adalah…"

"Aku Tougou Mimori, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Wah.. aku tidak menyangka aku punya sepupu jauh"

"Ya aku juga tidak menyangka Yuuna punya sepupu"

"jadi Uzume, kau adalah anak dari saudara ibuku"

"Ya.. tapi kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?"

"Haha.. aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan di Taisha"

"Eh? Kau bekerja dengan Taisha?"

"Ya, karena kemampuanku dilihat oleh mereka berkompeten jadi aku diterima begitu saja dan di pekerjakan di Taisha"

"Oh.. jadi apa kemampuanmu?"

"ettoo…. Ya. itu Rahasia.. Washio-san"

"Washio?"

Tougou terdiam begitu pula dengan Uzume, dia tahu kalau dia sudah salah bicara. Kemampuan Tougou dalam menganalaisa keadaan memang lebih kuat dibandingkan Yuuna.

Yuuna hanya terdiam dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Oh iya, Kita punya sisa botamochi buatanmu kan tougou-san?"

"Oh… Ya aku masih punya"

"botamochi buatan tougou-san enak lho, kau pasti akan menyukainya"

"un… aku juga dari dulu ingin merasakan botamochi itu Yuuki Yuuna-sa.. chan"

"sa..?"

"un.. mana botamochi-nya tougou-san?"

"Ini.."

Uzume lalu memakan botamochi milik Tougou, terlihat wajah yang sedang senang seperti orang yang sudah melihat surga, botamochi buatan tougou memang bisa membuat semua orang jatuh cunta padanya.

"Ayaaa…. Tougou-san menikahlah denganku"

"Maaf aku harus menolaknya… aku sudah punya Yuuna-chan"

"ukh…."

"Yuuna-chan bisa ambilkan minum tidak? Sepertinya minuman kita habis"

"Ah.. benar juga. Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya. Tunggu sebentar ya."

"ya tidak apa-apa Yuuna-chan"

Setelah Yuuna pergi Expresi Tougou kemudian berubah.

"Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"tidak perlu bertingkah, siapa kau?"

"Sudah aku bilangkan aku adalah Uzume Yuuna"

"Kenapa kau memanggil Yuuna dengan sebutan –Sama"

"Apakah aku mengatakannya?"

"kenapa keluarga Yuuna langsung menerimamu begitu saja?"

"kan sudah dibilang aku adalah keluarga jauh Yuuna"

"kenapa kau tahu nama lama yang aku gunakan?"

"apa kau lupa, aku bekerja di taisha"

"sejauh mana kau tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di dunia ini"

"tidak terlalu jauh, sama seperti apa yang kau sudah ketahui"

Jawaban Uzume tidak memperlihatkan hal yang aneh, Tougou masih merasa ada yang ganjil ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Uzume darinya. Atmosfer ruangan semakin berat Uzume tersenyum sementara Tougou memperlihatkan wajah seriusnya.

Hingga akhirnya Yuuna datang.

"Aku membawa Minumannya… Eh? Apakah ada yang terjadi disini?"

"Tidak Yuuna-chan aku dan Uzume-san hanya berbincang sedikit, bukan begitu uzume-san"

"Ya Yuuki-chan, aku dan Tougou-san hanya berbincang sedikit"

"Eeehhhh.. apa yang kalian bicarakan, beritahu aku"

"kami mebicarakan bagaimana perjuangan pahlawan saat jaman sebelum tahun dewa dan kaitannya dengan tahun sebelumnya dimana…"

"Cukup.. otakku tidak akan kuat… maaf aku salah, kenapa aku bertanya"

"hehe… tidak apa-apa Yuuna-chan"

Akhirnya percakapan mereka selesai sampai orang tua Yuuna datang dan menyuruh Uzume untuk beristirahat.

Yuuna mengajak Tougou untuk menginap dirumahnya karena hari sudah larut malam, dan Tougou pun mengiyakan hal tersebut. Tougou masih melihat Uzume dengan mata penuh kecurigaan. Hingga akhirnya tatapan tesebut menghilang karena pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Satu hal yang dipelajari oleh Uzume, bahwa Tougou benar-benar _overprotective_ terhadap Yuuna, atau lebih tepatnya perasaan yang melebihi cinta. Dia makin menyukai Tougou dan dia juga harus berhati-hati saat berbicara dengan Tougou Mimori.

Salah satu dari Yuusha yang dia hormati setelah Nogi Wakaba, Yuuna dan Koori Chikage.

Tubuh Uzume makin bergetar, bergetar bukan karena ketakutan tetapi rasa _Exciting_ karena dia menemui dan berbicara langsung dengan Yuusha yang sangat dia Hormati dan kagumi Yuuna dan Tougou Mimori.

"Hey.. Harunobu-kun. Apa kau tahu akhirnya aku berinteraksi dengan mereka. Aku uga tidak sabar bertemu dengan adikmu Karin besok. Un.. tidak… tapi bertemu dengan semua Yuusha yang ada di Yuusha Club, Aku sudah tidak sabar"

Chapter 1 (END)


	3. Chapter 2 : When Flowers Meet Flower

CHAPTER 2 : WHEN FLOWERS MEET FLOWER

Setelah Kejadian malam itu, keesokan harinya, Uzume tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah bersamaan dengan orang tua Yuuna-chan. Aku dan Yuuna tidak tahu kalau Uzume langsung bersekolah dengan kami saat hari itu juga. Tapi saat kami berdua masuk kelas, kami tidak melihat lagi Uzume, apakah dia kelas 1, 2 atau malah kelas 3.

Saat istirahat, Uzume tidak terlihat dimana pun. Aku yakin dia pasti langsung datang dan menemui yuuna saat itu juga, tapi sampai saat ini dia tidak terlihat sama sekali. Apa mungkin dia hanya mengurus data saja dan akan masuk ke sekolah besok?, tapi kenapa dia menggunakan pakaian sekolah kami.

Jam bel pelajaran terakhir sekolah berbunyi, aku dan yuuna-chan sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke ruangan klub dan saat itu pula Uzume tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk yuuna.

"Yuuna-sama! Uuu... padahal aku ingin satu kelas denganmu" (Uzume)

"Ehh... –Sama? Uzume-chan!"(Yuuna)

"Hari yang indah, bukan begitu Uzume-chan" Aku benar-benar jengkel melihat Uzume memeluk Yuuna-chan. Entah kenapa hati ku terasa sakit.

"Oh... Tougou-san... Ah..." (Uzume)

"Jangan Panggil aku dengan sebutan –sama Uzume-chan" (Yuuna)

"Ah.. iya maaf, kebiasaan.. hahaha... hmm.. kalau begitu Yuuna-chan" (Uzume)

Yuuna-chan dan Uzume tertawa bersama. Sementara aku tetap masih penasaran kenapa dia memanggil Yuuna dengan sebutan –Sama.

"Tougou-san.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Ucap Uzume padaku

Sepertinya dia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang.

* * *

Akhirnya kami bertiga pergi menuju Ruangan klub pahlawan.

"ukh... kenapa aku tidak sekelas denganmu Yuuna-sa.. chan" Uzume terlihat sangat tidak senang, dia benar-benar terlihat murung. Terdengar dia sepertinya akan memanggil Yuuna-chan dengan sebutan –sama lagi.

"Jangan murung Uzume-chan, kita masih bisa bertemu saat istirahat, dirumah, dan saat klub berlangsung" Yuuna-chan memberi semangat pada Uzume-chan agar Uzume-chan tidak murung tetapi entah kenapa aku kurang menyukainya.

"Yuuna-chan, Uzume-chan, Sebentar lagi kita sampai di ruangan Klub" Ucapku pada mereka berdua

"Tapi Uzume-chan kau benar-benar, hanya dalam 1 hari bisa langsung masuk ke sekolah. Bagaimana Caranya?" Tanya Yuuna-chan pada Uzume

"Taisha POWER!. Hehehe.." Jawab Uzume.

Yuuna-chan dan aku Terkejut mendengar itu, setelah semua yang terjadi pada tubuh kami saat itu, nama taisha jadi sangat menakutkan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kami benar-benar berpikir kalau ini ada campur tangan taisha, apa mungkin ada yang mereka sembunyikan lagi dari kami. Aku dan Yuuna-chan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Uzume.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Tanya Uzume

"Ah.. tidak... begini... Ah.. kita sudah sampai. Semuanya Maaf kami terlambat" (Tougou)

"Yuuna, Tougou, Kalian terlambat!" Fuu-senpai terlihat marah karena kami terlambat.

"Maafkan kami Fuu-senpai sebenarnya..." Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku Uzume langsung memotong

"Waa.. inikah klub Pahlawan. Oh, Fuu-onee-sama senang bertemu denganmu" (Uzume)

"Eh, tunggu sebentar... siapa dia? Onee-sama? Eh?" Fuu-senpai terlihat terkejut dengan panggilan yang diucapkan Uzume

"Onee-chan..." (Itsuki)

"tunggu.. itsuki-chan.. jangan melihat onee-chan seperti itu"

"Ahahaha... Maaf, namaku adalah Uzume Yuuna, bisa dibilang aku adalah keponakan Yuuna-chan"

"Keponakan Yuuna!?" semua berteriak

"Begitulah" uzume menjawab dengan senyuman-nya

Uzume lalu melihat sekeliling ruangan hingga akhirnya dia melihat dan fokus kepada seseorang.

"Karin-chan. Kau karin, benar?" (Uzume)

"Y..Ya begitulah. Tunggu darimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" (Karin)

"Eh benar juga. Dari mana kau tahu namaku fu?"

"Satu-satu pertanyaannya, aku bekerja di taisha dan aku sering mengobrol dengan Nobuyuki-kun" (Uzume)

"EH.. Onii-chan!?" (Karin)

"Onii-chan?" (Semua klub member)

"Eh.. Ah... Aniki! Aniki!" (Karin)

"Ya onii-chan yang kau sayangi Karin-chan" (Uzume)

"ANIKI!" (Karin)

Wajah Karin berubah menjadi merah padam. Ya karin memanggil kakanya onii-chan, benar-benar seperti karin.

"Eh, kau bekerja di taisha tetapi kok aku tidak pernah bertemu atau mendengar tentangmu, apalagi keluarga yuuna" ucap Sonoko

"Ah, Sonoko-sama. Itu sudah pasti karena keluargaku itu berada di peringkat bawah. Pasti kurang terkenal. Hahaha... Kebetulan saja aku mengenal kakak karin" (Uzume)

"Hoo.. kita kesampingkan hal itu dulu, jadi Yuzu-chan, kau ke sini bukan tanpa alasan kan?" (Sonoko)

"Yuzu?... Ah... Ya.. Ijinkan aku bergabung dengan klub." (Uzume)

"Baiklah... kalau begitu ayo kita pesta! Fuumin-senpai kita akan makan udon kan untuk merayakannya?" (Sonoko)

Semua anggota klub mulai bergerak dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tetapi Tougou dan Sonoko masih tetap di ruangan bersama Uzume.

"Yuzu-chan, kalau begitu nanti setelah kita makan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, bukan begitu Sonoko-sama, Washio-sama"

"Washi..." (Tougou)

"Kalian lama ayo kita pergi" (Uzume)

Ketika Uzume mengatakan tersebut dia tiba-tiba... Menghilang.

"Uzume-chan?"

"Hey kalian bertiga sedang apa... Eh mana Uzume?" (Fuu)

"Tidak mungkin, Fuu-senpai... Uzume... Menghilang dari pandangan kami" (Tougou)

"Jangan Bercanda kalian ini" (Fuu)

"Tunggu, apakah Yuzu-chan sama seperti..." (Sonoko)

"Sono-chii.. apa jangan-jangan..!" (Tougou)

* * *

"Hmm.. Hmm... Hmm..."

Aku bersenandung karena aku senang bisa berbicara dan bergabung dengan Pahlawan yang telah terpilih untuk bertarung melindungi umat manusia dari vertex. Tetapi ketika aku sudah berada di dekat pintu, aku mulai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Semua orang tidak bergerak. Yuuna, tougou, fuu, itsuki, karin, sonoko. Mereka ber-enam terdiam hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu di perbatasan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan akhirnya aku mengerti.

"Jukai..."

* * *

Setelah melihat Uzume menghilang dari pandangan kami, Aku dan sonoko langsung berlari ke atap sekolah dimana kami selalu berada di sana setelah terjadinya proses jukai dan melawan vertex.

"Ada apa tougou-chan, sono-chan?" yuuna bertanya padaku

"Uzume-chan dia menghilang, aku dan sono-chii sepertinya tahu di mana dia sekarang?"

"Menghilang? Apa maksudmu tougou?" (Karin)

"Kita tidak punya waktu ayo ikuti kami" (Sonoko)

"Onee-chan ada apa ini?" (Itsuki)

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi tougou dan sonoko terlihat sangat serius, kita ikuti saja dulu mereka"

Kami berlari ke arah atap sekolah dengan cepat dan aku berharap ini bukan seperti yang aku bayangkan, dan ketika kami sampai diatap, ketakutan kami pun terjawab. Uzume ada di atap sekolah, dia dalam kondisi berdiri.

"Yuzu-chan" (Sonoko)

"Uzume?" (Tougou)

Saat itu pula, Uzume tiba-tiba roboh, dan kami terkejut ketika akhirnya kami menyadari adanya darah yang mengalir disekitar tubuh Uzume. Ini terlalu cepat, kami semua tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Uzume-chan!" (Yuuna)

"Ah,, Yuuna-sama.." (Uzume)

"Bertahanlah, Uzume-chan!" (Yuuna)

"Jangan Khawatir, Luka seperti ini bukan apa-apa untukku"

"Jadi apa kau mau bercerita sekarang, siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

"aku hanya keponakan yuuna-chan"

* * *

Agan here... yupz saya buat ini sebenernya sebelum yuuki yuuna s2 dimulai. Yupz karena tugas akhir dan persiapan kelulusan akhirnya terbengkalai.

Hahaha.. ketika lihat ternyata ada yang baca... wew.. tak kusangka ada yang baca juga..

saya berharap ada masukan juga untuk saya agar cerita bisa berlanjut.

Untuk update saya akan usahakan secepatnya bila kerjaan tidak terlalu padat.

Dan ya... saya sedikit greget dengan ending nya.. jujur aja :v


End file.
